diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Hills
--Holly Elizabeth Hills, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Holly Elizabeth Hills is Heather Hills' little sister, and according to Greg, is the''' fourth 'cutest girl in his grade. She and Greg possibly become a couple in the film ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. It was revealed that she was the only four years old in the pre-school who wasn't potty-trained as shown in The Last Straw,when Greg and Rowley were going to Roll-A-Round in Susan's car,Susan overheard them talking about her and she said Holly Hills was the only four-year old at pre-school who wasn't potty-trained Appearance Holly's appearance is thought to be overly attractive, the way Greg depicts her. She is colored black and white, like everybody else in the book. Her notable features include a round, largely sized diamond earring, an ear with an arrow depicted as the insides, she has light colored hair that sits nicely on her shoulders and a skirt that covers her knees. In the movie, she has long, wavy golden-blonde hair, hazel-green eyes and is slightly taller than Greg. She has done professional modeling, therefore she knows how to show herself off. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (cameo) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw (only Major role) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever (cameo) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (cameo) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth (small cameo) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel (cameo) *The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary Trivia *Even though she doesn't appear in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel, she makes a cameo in the chart Greg had drawn, showing that Holly Hills likes Bryce Anderson. *In the flim Dog Days, Greg and Holly Hills appear to become a couple, but in the book they aren't. *In the online book, she is known as Piper Matthews and doesn't go to Greg's school. *She made a cameo in Cabin Fever on pg 120 when Teacher was reading out Greg's Present. *She makes a cameo in most of the books except Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw. *She makes a cameo in the Ugly Truth too,on page 108,she is seen with some of the girls who bought their eggs back to the school safely and is also shown crying with the girls and Rowley on page 110 after their eggs where thrown in the dustbin. *Her looks are very simmilar to Greg,her nose's shape is also the same,the shape of her head,but her ear are in a different postion then Greg. *A girl that looked like Holly appeared in the popularity list on 199th position,however the girl had a different hairstyle and looked a little different,so its more likley its not Holly. *She appears in Rodrick Rules the book in Greg's comedy skit as the mom. *She is mentioned in Rodrick Rules the book by Greg References Online Version She also had appeared in the online version,but her name was Piper Matthews and she attended St.Peters school and her boyfriend was Ben Fielders,Greg's old best friend. Her sister was Lori Matthews(Online of the Heather Hills) and her hair was also quite different. Capture 1.PNG|Ben telling false secrets about Piper to get Greg away from her. Capture.PNG|Piper as a roller skating couple with Ben Category:Characters Category:Middle School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Children Category:Greg's Crushes Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists